


smile

by irlmikleo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Established Relationship, M/M, also probably the sweetest thing i've ever written, komaeda is happy. hinata is happy. its good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmikleo/pseuds/irlmikleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda's birthday is coming up, and Hinata wants to get him a present that would be sure to make him smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smile

**Author's Note:**

> "it's not 2013 anymore" i say as i write fckn dangan ronpa fanfiction  
> i recently finished sdr2 and i'm in love w/ komahina so i tried writing something for them?? this is my first time writing anything for them so their characters might be a bit ooc but idc i tried
> 
> i tried writing something where they're happy and gay together and yea. let hinata and komaeda be happy 2k16  
> also gundam is a blast to write

"Hinata, Hinata! Look over here!"  
  
It was originally Hinata's idea to visit Gundam's pet shop, which he had opened sometime earlier in the week. Hinata always wondered what his friend would be doing after they all graduated high school a year beforehand; of course, he had also expected that Gundam would pursue some kind of career involving animals as he held an undenying passion for them. _It's amazing, though....This place only opened a few days ago, and it's already attracted so much attention.  
  
_ He wished that the pet shop was larger, as he had to push through an aisle crowded with other people whom were shopping for their pets or even, adopting some. Dogs, cats, hamsters, lizards- you could find any kind of domestic animal within this seemingly small store, and compared to other pet shops, they had already received their shots and were generally well taken care of. Of course, that was to be expected from someone like Gundam; he was actually a capable and caring individual underneath that intimidating exterior.   
  
Hinata eventually located his boyfriend, as well as several other people, hunched over a wide kennel containing a number of familiar animals that would surely capture the attentions of those in the store. Drooly and excitable, yet cutesy animals that appeared to only be a few months old, in many different sizes and colors.  _Ah, so he wanted to see the dogs....  
  
_ "Look, look! There's so many of them!" Komaeda exclaimed as if he were still a child, a hand reaching into the kennel to attract the small animals' attentions- which succeeded, as a flock of puppies charged towards him and began to excitedly lick at his hand, causing him to laugh. "Haha! That tickles!"  
  
Hinata found himself smiling as he watched this pure scene; he's never seen Komaeda smile so.... _geninuely_ before. Normally, he couldn't tell what he was thinking at all; always rambling on about the strangest of topics and confusing Hinata to the very end. However, he couldn't deny that these were the aspects that made him fall for Komaeda in the first place. _Seeing him so happy like this....I can't help but feel happy too.  
  
_ Hinata noticed that Komaeda's gaze was fixated on one of the particular puppies, a fluffy, purely white dog standing off in the distance, seemingly afraid of the animated people surrounding the kennel. "....Do you like that one?" Hinata asked as he crouched down beside Komaeda, noticing that the purehearted smile had left his face briefly.   
  
"....Ah, it's just....it reminds me of my old dog."  
  
"Your old dog?"   
  
"Mm-hm! I believe it was my tenth birthday when my parents introduced me to him....Since I didn't have any friends or other siblings I could hang around, they probably thought I could use a companion....Needless to say, I grew attatched to him from the very beginning. I would do _everything_ with him....I treated him as if he were an actual person. Heck, I even tried to bring him to school with me once! I got into some major trouble with the principal that day." Komaeda let out a brief chuckle before continuing, hanging his head down and speaking in a lower tone, "....However."   
  
"....However?"   
  
"....One day, I was playing fetch with him....and I accidentally chucked the stick into the road. Without thinking, my poor dog chased after it, and as a result....was hit by a car. So technically, I was responsible for the death of my closest friend!" Hinata could tell the pain hidden behind the next laugh that had escaped Komaeda's throat, after all, he's known him long enough to tell whenever his laughs are geninue or not. "....Just another example of my poor luck, huh?"   
  
"Komaeda...."   
  
"You fiends!" Of course, Hinata already guessed whom that booming voice belonged to, turning his head around to meet with the familiar eyes of his friend, Gundam. Compared to his usual "dark" attire, Gundam was sporting a white dress shirt with the store's logo printed on the pocket near his chest, and _khaki_ pants that made Hinata want to puke. "Have you found a familiar to form a contract with yet?"   
  
_He's probably asking if we're going to adopt a pet or not._ "Sorry, we're just looking around," Hinata replied as he pushed himself back onto his feet, "Although, I'm pretty impressed with how popular this store has gotten. You only opened it a few days ago, and it's already attracted this much attention...."  
  
"Of course! It is only natural that my underlings would attract the eyes of you weak-minded mortals!" Gundam exclaimed in his usual, yet strange choice of words. Hinata assumed that he would have gotten over all of this dark magic nonsense after they've graduated, but then again it isn't possible for someone like him to change so drastically in a short amount of time. "Although....I will express some appreciation that you and your lover have decided to stop by."   
  
"L-lover?" Hinata stuttered. Although Komaeda and him have been dating for nearly a year now, he still hasn't grown used to such terms like "boyfriend" and "lover", and it embarrasses him even more when other people so bluntly state it out loud. He shook his head and tried to continue the conversation with an awkward smile, "A-anyways, I'm glad that your career has gotten off to a good start so far, Tanaka...."   
  
However, it seemed that Gundam's attention had lingered elsewhere. His eyes were now drawed towards Komaeda, who was still hunched over the kennel and watching the puppies, occassionally extending a hand outwards to pet or play with them. "....Your lover....he appears to be quite fixated on that batch of familiars. Is it, perhaps, that he wishes to form a contract with one of them? If so, I'll allow a discount to be made since you two have been my followers for some time."   
  
"Well, we haven't really discussed about taking care of a pet yet....I mean, we've only recently started living together." _But now that I think about it....his birthday is the day after tomorrow, isn't it? I still haven't decided what kind of present I should get for him....Maybe...._ "Hey, Tanaka....could I stop by again tomorrow?" Hinata started quietly, "There are some things I wanna talk to you about....if you know what I mean."  
  
It took Gundam a moment to catch onto what Hinata had meant, then brought his lips into a wide grin. "Ah, of course! Then I shall be expecting your arrival sometime tomorrow, mortal!"   
  
Hinata gave him a slight nod, then turned around and placed a hand on the back of Komaeda's shoulder, "Come on, Komaeda. We should get going now."   
  
Disappointment flashed in Komaeda's eyes for a brief moment, but he quickly replaced it with a steady smile and pushed himself back onto his feet. "All right! Er....thank you for allowing us to come here, Tanaka. I can tell how dedicated you are to taking care of these animals, so I'm sure this store's popularity will skyrocket before too long!"  
  
It was around evening by the time the pair had left the pet shop, and began to head back towards their apartment district which was ironically only a few miles away. Komaeda eventually noticed the far-off expression on his lover's face, as if his mind had become trapped in his own little world. Of course, being the _curious_  person that he was, Komaeda was sure to comment on it. "Hey, Hinata....what seems to be on your mind?"   
  
"H-huh? What are you talking about?"   
  
"Oh please, Hinata....It's obvious that there's something on your mind. Won't you tell me?" Hinata could easily pick up on the amusement lingering in Komaeda's naturally breathy voice, with a trademark smile to match. He fought the urge to roll his eyes as Komaeda leaned closer to him, resting his chin on his lover's shoulder before continuing, "....Of course, I can also tell that you'd prefer to keep whatever's on your mind a secret....but you should know that I'll easily pick up on that secret."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Hinata retorted, "You should know that I'm a master at keeping secrets--"  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Harsh. Although, I will give you a hint....it has to deal with your birthday."  
  
Komaeda lifted his chin from Hinata's shoulder to inspect his gaze properly, the smile briefly slipping from his face. "My birthday?....Oh, now that I think about it, it _is_ the day after tomorrow, huh?"  
  
"You forgot about your own birthday?"   
  
"My birthday has never held much importance to me, so what's the point in remebering it?" Komaeda stated, then placed a hand on his chin, "Now, let me guess....you're thinking about getting me a present of some kind. Therefore, you'd prefer if you kept whatever that present is a secret until my birthday comes....but if that's the case, then you don't have to get me anything, Hinata. I don't particularly deserve it--"  
  
"Yes you do," Hinata interrupted, reaching up to rest a hand on Komaeda's cheek. "....Komaeda, whether you believe it or not....you deserve to be happy, too. Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get you a present?" As a gentle smile came to Hinata's lips, he brushed a thumb against the cold skin of Komaeda's cheek and added, "....Now c'mon, enough with all this negative stuff. All right?"   
  
The sweet comment appeared to have taken Komaeda off guard, however, he eventually allowed himself to smile- a _geninue_ smile, Hinata noted, the kind he wanted to see from his lover. The kind of smile that would make his chest flutter so embarrassingly over; his cheeks staining with light pink. "....Thank you, Hinata. I'm glad....that you're trying so hard to make someone like me happy."  
  
"O-of course....like I said, you're my boyfriend. It's only natural that I'd want to see you happy...."   
  
"Are you embarrassed?"  
  
"Sh-shut up! I'm not embarrassed!"  
  
"Ah yes, and that's exactly why your face is so red--"  
  
"M-my face isn't red!"  
  
Hinata felt his face grow even _hotter_ as Komaeda's laughter crossed his ears, eventually shifting his gaze from his lover. Komaeda, however, placed a hand on the side of his face and turned him to face him once more, and with that, easily placed their lips together. The kiss was sweet, and sincere, yet unfortunately short-lived as a result of Hinata's undeniable embarrassment. "W-wait....we're still in public, Komaeda! What do you think you're doing?"   
  
"Ah, forgive me....I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Yeah right, you were doing that on purpose...."  
  
"Perhaps."   
  
As the pair continued their way down the sidewalk towards the apartment district, Hinata noticed Komaeda's attention had lingered up to the salmon-colored sky, the sun slowly disappearing behind the tall buildings of the city. _I'll admit, it's a beautiful scene....like something out of a novel, or something._ Judging by the peaceful look in his lover's eyes, Hinata was sure he was thinking the same thing. His gaze eventually dropped down to Komaeda's hand, and even if the idea embarrassed him to no end....  
  
"....Hm?" Komaeda was caught off guard by the sudden, light pressure on his hand. "Oh, what's this? I thought you were against doing anything of the romantic sort in public?"   
  
"Shut it...."  
  
"Haha, all right." 

* * *

  
  
It was around afternoon the following day when Hinata decided to return to Gundam's pet shop, a little bell dinging as he stepped into the store; he noticed right away that it wasn't as crowded as it usually was, only containing around five or six other customers. "Tanaka? I'm here, where are--"  
  
"There you are!"  
  
A hand suddenly caught Hinata by the arm, a hand belonging to none other than Gundam himself. Without much warning, he began to drag his dazed friend to the further back of the store where they could talk properly. "....I had sensed your arrival long before, O' Chosen One! Now speak, which familiar shall you be forming a contract with? A hellbeast? A serpent--?"   
  
"Tanaka," Hinata interrupted, "This is kinda important, so....would you mind talking a bit more, er....normally?"   
  
"....Ah, forgive me. I appear to have gotten a bit too carried away," Gundam cleared his throat before continuing any further, arms folding across his chest, "....I take it that you have come here to search for a pet for your lover, correct? However, I already have an idea what you may be interested in...."  
  
Beckoning a hand forward, he guided Hinata over to the kennel they had visited the previous day. Upon Gundam's arrival, the puppies that had been busy running around and playing with the other customers set their attentions on him instead, and charged over like stampede. Gundam laughed softly as he extended a hand down to graze one of the puppy's heads, the small creature barking excitedly in response. "....You wish to adopt one of these, do you not?"   
  
Hinata nodded.   
  
"....Judging by his interactions with them yesterday, I can tell how much he must care for these fragile creatures....Very well!" Gundam commented as he pushed himself back into a standing position, beckoning a hand once again to guide Hinata towards one of the aisles instead. The aisle was filled with supplies primarly for dogs and cats, such as food, toys, shampoos, and other necessities. "....First, I must ask....have you ever cared for such a creature before?   
  
"W-well....I've taken care of a hermit crab before, if that counts--"  
  
"Fool! Do not compare those simple crustaceans to a canine!" Gundam exclaimed, then proceeded to go off on a rant about the different aspects to being a pet owner, much to Hinata's dismay. "....You must have patience, diligence, and responsibility if you are to care for such a creature! You must provide for them three times per day- in the morning, afternoon, and evening! You must take them out daily in order for them to do their business, and make sure they are receiving proper exercise, as it is important for their overall health! And--"   
  
"All right, all right!" Hinata exclaimed, "I know about this stuff already....I did all my research for it last night. Don't worry, I wouldn't be adopting anything unless I was a hundred percent sure I'd be able to take care of it."   
  
"....Very well, then. So you are already aware of the supplies you must obtain?"   
  
_Well, it's obvious that I need to get some food first...._ There was a section near the front of the aisle that was dedicated to the many different brands of dog foods and treats. _It's only a few months old, so I don't think it would need a massive bag or anything...._ He reached out and took one of the much smaller bags off the shelf. "This should be good....Hey, Tanaka--"  
  
"Yes?" Gundam quickly answered, "Do you have a question?"   
  
"W-well, uh....I need to get some toys, right? What kind of toys should I get for it?"   
  
"Hold on a moment."   
  
"Huh, what are you-- _wait,_ Tanaka," Bewilderment crossed Hinata's face when Gundam came back with a basket full of toys of many different sizes, shapes, and colors; including notable toys such as frisbees and plastic balls. "I-isn't this a bit too much? And besides, I told you we lived in an apartment....it's not like we could play frisbee, or anything--"  
  
"Do you wish for your animal to be happy?"   
  
"Y-yeah, but--"  
  
"Do not worry, I am offering up all of these items for half-price. Therefore, you should not decline my offer and take them," Without waiting for Hinata's response, Gundam shoved the basket into his already occupied arms and continued, "Now then! I shall provide you with the other necessities you'll need as well! You'll be needing a leash, as well as a comfortable environment for it to rest in....and of course, some shampoos...."    
  
_Good thing I got paid recently._ Hinata could only sigh as his friend continued to ramble on and on, but secretly, he was thankful for all of Gundam's help thus far. Even with all the research he decided to do online, he would be lost without Gundam's guidence into becoming a top-notch pet owner. "....Hey, Tanaka?"   
  
"Yes, mortal?"  
  
"....Er....I just wanted to say thank you....f-for all your help, I mean."  
  
"....You do not need to thank me, mortal. I was simply providing you with enough information to ensure that this creature may live a suitable, and joyus life amongst you humans. However....you have already earned my trust long ago, Hinata. I knew from the very start that you would make a formidable owner." Gundam explained, and then exchanged his friend a michievious glance, "....And besides, this is to ensure your lover's happiness, correct?"   
  
"W-well...uh....s-something like that. It's his birthday tomorrow, so I thought this would well, you know....make him happy...." Hinata spoke sheepishly, his eyes averted away from his obviously smirking friend. _God, why do I have to get embarrassed every time someone speaks his name?...._  
  
"....Your love is so pure, it makes a dark being such as myself grow ill."  
  
"Wh-whatever...."  
  
"Now then, why don't you show me which familiar you will be choosing?"   
  
_Oh right, I didn't think about that yet._ Hinata noticed the multiple breeds that were all packed into the kennel when he decided to travel back over to it to make his decision, ranging in sizes from small, to medium, to large. They were all pure-bred, of course, that was to be expected from a certified animal breeder such as Gundam. _A smaller dog would be good for an apartment, or a medium-sized one....  
  
_ Although those seemed like the best choices considering the kind of environment they live in (an average-sized apartment, with a small area for dogs located in the back of the complex. He was thankful that they accepted pets in the first place and there was no extra fee required to own one), Hinata's gaze eventually landed on the fluffy white dog his lover had been so interested in the previous day. _Komaeda told me that dog reminded him of the one he used to own as a kid...._  
  
"....Ah, so you'll be selecting that one?" Gundam questioned.   
  
Hinata gave him a nod.   
  
"....You may have already noticed how timid that one is, compared to his brothers and sisters....Therefore, it may be awhile before he grow accustomed to you and your lover. Then again, I already have faith that you will turn out to be a sutiable owner- both you, and Komaeda," Gundam stated, and beneath the muffler that he wore even with his work clothing, he was smiling. "....I'm sure this little one will eventually grow quite fond of you both."  
  
"....All right, then it's settled," Hinata manuevered to the further back of the kennel where the puppy was standing off to the distance, batting a paw at a small, plastic ball. The puppy nearly jumped when a hand was gently placed upon its head, but surprisingly did not make an attempt to run away. "....Hey, little guy....you're gonna make someone really happy here soon."  
  
The puppy offered Hinata a slightly confused look, then hestiantly licked at his hand. Hinata couldn't help but smile as he watched this innocent creature beginning to open up to him. He tried to imagine what kind of expression Komaeda would make tomorrow when he revealed their new pet to him; whether it would be shock, or simply overjoyed. _Either way....I at least want to see him smile._

 

* * *

  
  
"Yeah, just wait in the back of the complex for me....Don't ask why, just do it!"  
  
After ending the phonecall with his boyfriend, Hinata slipped the cellphone back into his shirt pocket and let out a sigh. He had mentioned to Komaeda that it was a surprise for his birthday, but he did not sound very convinced. Hinata hoped he would at least follow his orders and patiently wait for him to return- not just him, but their new pet as well.   
  
It proved to be a challenge to get the timid, yet strangely rebellious puppy out of the pet store, which it had already grown so accustomed to. With Gundam's help, however, Hinata was eventually able to get it on a leash and guide it out of the store. However, it would barely take a few steps away from the store before becoming disobedient again and began tugging on the leash- which lead to their current situation, in which Hinata was struggling to carry the small, yet plump animal to the complex himself.   
  
_I honestly didn't think it would be this hard...._ Of course, it didn't help that the puppy was squirming around and whining desperately in his arms, as if it was on the verge of death. Hinata would not be defeated so easily, however. Mustering up whatever strength he had left, he slung the small creature over his shoulder and picked up the pace. _I don't even want to start thinking how much trouble it's gonna be to train this thing....  
_  
When he eventually reached the apartment complex, Hinata's automatic objective was to go to the area in the back of the complex, where his lover was /hopefully/ waiting for him. He was also relieved, at this point he did not have to carry the puppy around like a plush doll and instead, beckoned it to follow with a gentle tug of the leash (which it followed without much resistance at all, much to his surprise).   
  
Hinata immediately recognized his lover resting under the lone tree in the small, yet peaceful area located in the back of the complex. At first, he assumed that Komaeda had dozed off from having to wait for him for a longer amount of time than scheduled. However, a pair of emerald hues fluttered open upon hearing a few twigs snap underneath Hinata's feet. "There you are, Hinata....I was starting to grow bored of having to wai--"   
  
Komaeda slowly, and hestaintly pushed himself back onto his feet; Hinata couldn't exactly read the expression that had come to his face, other than how his normally dull eyes were now brighter, and peeked with slight surprise. He gawked at them for some time, although, his attention was focused more on the fluffy creature rather than his smiling boyfriend. "....Hinata, what is...."  
  
"....Happy birthday, Komaeda." Hinata simply said.   
  
"You....this isn't some kind of prank, is it?"   
  
"I-- _what_?" It was almost instantly that the wholesome smile disappeared from Hinata's face, replacing with a more confused, and slightly hurt expression. He was expecting Komaeda to be overjoyed, or at the very least, surprised! Was this a bad idea, after all? "....O-of course this isn't a prank! Why would I ever do that to you on your own _birthday_?"   
  
"You mean....this is for real?"  
  
"Yes! I didn't just go out of my way and wasted my entire paycheck on supplies, and for the adoption fee!" Hinata groaned, "Jeez, and I thought this would've made you happy--" The comment ceased when he noticed the smile slowly crawling onto his boyfriend's face. The next thing he knew, Komaeda had shoved him out of the way so he could reach the puppy instead.  
  
"S-so....so _this_ was the surprise you were planning?" Komaeda asked slowly. It was as if he could barely speak through how much he was grinning; as if his eyes had been lighted up by stars, a hand barely grazing the top of the timid creature's head. "I had my thoughts, b-but....I wasn't expecting this at all...."   
  
"Is it safe to say that you're surprised, then? Overjoyed?"   
  
"I'm more than overjoyed....I just can't believe that you would actually do something so.... _amazing_ for me, Hinata."   
  
"Huh? Of course I'd do something like this for you! I mean, I _am_ your boyfriend, after all," Hinata briefly paused his statement so he could lower himself onto the grass beside his lover, a warmhearted smile slowly capturing his lips. ".....and besides....I like seeing this side to you, Nagito....to see you so....geninuely happy, like this."   
  
"....You know, Hajime....I don't think words alone will be able to express my thanks for all that you've done for me."   
  
"What do you mean--"  
  
Hinata would normally find himself embarrassed or at least shy in situations like these, however, this time he simply smiled, and leaned into the kiss that Komaeda had initiated; his lips were soft against his own, he noted, soft and filled with love and graditude for all that Hinata has done for him. However, the light pressure on his mouth was eventually lifted and replaced with a quiet, yet sincere voice, ".....Thank you, Hajime....thank you for being the first person in my life to ever care about me this much...."   
  
"....What is this? A romance novel or something?" Hinata merely replied with a laugh, cupping his lover's cheeks and pressing their foreheads together. "....You don't need to thank me, Nagito. The only thing I need in return....is that wonderful smile of yours."  
  
"Now who's being cheesy?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever....Now, what do you want to name the dog?"   
  
"Huh? I get to pick a name?"  
  
"Well, it's technically _your_ dog since I got it for you....Therefore, you should be the one to name it."   
  
" _Our_ dog," Komaeda corrected, "You'll be taking care of it as well, so it's your dog too, Hajime."  
  
Hinata rolled his eyes. "I know, I know....but I still think you should be the one to name it. Have any in mind?"  
  
"Hmmm....oh, I have one! How about "Lucky"?"   
  
"Wow, how original."   
  
"Oh shush, Hajime...."   
  
Komaeda's gaze shifted back over to their new pet, which had been busy playing with a random leaf on the ground while its owners were talking. However, its attention immediately shot back towards Komaeda as a hand gently stroked the top of its head. It seemed that the puppy grew more accustomed to Komaeda first rather than Hinata, as it threw itself into its said owner's lap soon afterwards.  
  
"H-hey, wait!" Komaeda pleaded, well, _laughed_ as it began to cover his face in excitable licks. "Lucky, that tickles!"  
  
"....Hey, Nagito?"  
  
"Huh? Yes, Hajime?"   
  
"I....well....I love you."   
  
Komaeda seemed to be surprised by the sudden words, nonetheless, he allowed his lips to fall back into a purehearted smile. Shifting towards his lover, he extended a hand up to cup Hinata's cheek and stated sweetly, "....Me too, Hajime....I love you too. I'm so glad we're able to live this life together." 


End file.
